The World of the Immortals
by Charlie.aus
Summary: In the begining there was the Immortals; the Firsts. Then there was The Five; the closest repesenatives since the Immortals. Now there is another; the next generation. Who she is & the world she was born into is about her heritage. Please read : HM/JD
1. Welcome to the World of the Immortals

Welcome to the world of the immortals

Throughout the history of the human race there have been whispers of beings that defy the preconceived notions of life. They defied what was natural to consume, they redefined the thinking of the ages, they remoulded the scientific perception of the body, they controlled sources and elements that no other man could and more importantly they never died. However, it has been many centuries since one of these true immortals walked upon this plane. There have been variations where one has inherited or absorbed a particular ability of these revered immortals. That was until five humans took it upon themselves to redefine humanity. They were young and ignorant of the consequences, they were; Nikola Tesla; Vampire, James Watson; Mastermind of the centuries, Nigel Griffin; The True Invisible man, John Druitt; Teleporter and Helen Magnus; My Mother.


	2. My Family, My Childhood

A/N: Hello people who are reading this and have been kind enough to review :D  
Reading some of the reviews I thought I may tell you somethings here before you read more and get confused ... or this confuse you!  
You will eventually find out the narrators name; it's not Ashley! She'll be in here later :D  
For the next few chapters this will be set in the time of The Five - while their at Oxford.  
Also this AU in some aspects but most relationships are the same.  
Hope this helps some! If not please still read and find out for yourself... also please still review :D

* * *

When I was a young child my Grandpa sat me on his lap and whispered four important words into my innocent ears; _I am so sorry_. At the time I didn't understand what he meant; he was the nicest man and the most caring man – aside from my father- I had ever made the acquaintance of. It wasn't until my thirteenth birthday a few years later that I understood what he meant. However, that is for later in this story – a personal story that explains my role in this world of the Immortals.

As I child I was surrounded by extraordinary inventions, people and experiences. My parents raised me in my mothers family home, it had been passed through the ages along my maternal region of the family tree, and I was tutored in various forms academics. Unc (James Watson) taught me about human nature, both biological and structured. I remember how he would allow me to accompany him to the park and would sit us under the large ancient Oak Tree. We would observe the people that surrounded us – it began as me just leaning my cooper hair against his shoulder as he transcribed what we saw. Then somehow, somewhere, through the years I carried my own notebook and began my own observations. It was the most intriguing practise and truthfully, though I would never admit it to anyone of my other uncles, it was my favourite. The way people interacted with others fascinates me, the way their body moves; the eyes, the mouth, the hands – everything tells a story. Sometimes the story which the individual would never dare to speak aloud; wether it is a lie or a cover.

Unky (Nikola Tesla) told me about the currents that surround the world. I was one of the first he shared his secret about electricity to – apart from Unc Gel who had the unfortunate role of lab rat. Unky also told me stories of vampires; when I was really young I remember Mummy yelling at him for doing that. He walked back into my room, where he was tucking me in, and said aloud enough for Mummy to hear that 'the stories are stories'. What my mother didn't know was that when the house was quite I would sneak into Unky's room to hear the rest. I sometimes wonder if I knew then what my family was. What my wonderfully caring uncle was; a vampire – just like his stories.

Then there was my favourite uncle of all; something that I never hid. My Unc Gel(Nigel Griffin) was the greatest! He would sneak me sweats that I wasn't allowed – chocolate being the main one- and then would care for me when I become ill from all the milk. It was my Unc Gel who I missed the most while I was missing; not my dearest mother or sweetest father. He taught me stealth. I still remember clearly the nights where we would wait for the whole house to fall into a deep sleep. Unc Gel would then sneak into my room; I could swear at times that it seemed as though he came from the invisible fabrics of time, and would slowly awaken me. Then he would take my small hand while we crept into each bedroom. In Unc's room we would remove his night cap and rearrange his papers – he was the heaviest sleeper. The next room would be Unky's; Unc Gel would get me to relabel every piece of equipment on the bookcase – Uncle Nikola was extremely attuned to what was happening to his experiments. Grandpa's room was next to Unc Gel's but we never went into there – it was his personal sanctuary (Grandma's touches were still present there). My favourite room to sneak into was my parents! In their room Unc Gel would help me rearrange Mummy's bookcase from alphabetical to reverse alphabetical. That's how I learnt to spell and pronounce words – we would spend hours practising how to say the titles properly. Then after we finished with Mummy's bookcase I would sneak in between her and Daddy and lay extremely still – flat as a board. Every time I swore to myself that I would lay wake to see their expressions in the morning. I fell asleep as soon as daddy pulled my head against his chest – near his heart. I was safe there.

My Uncles loved me and I loved them. I never went without anything but I wasn't spoilt per say; I appreciated every little thing I received. Sometimes it makes me sad. It's qite hard to explain to those who do not nor cannot fathom what I've experienced. The closest I can get to explaining is like this. Think back to your favourite childhood memory;

Mine was the day grandpa got me the doll with hair like Mummy's. It was the most beautiful doll I have ever seen; such golden hair and kind eyes. I was attempting to save for the doll myself, with months worth of unspent pocket money, but I never seemed to have enough. My desire for the Doll was so strong that I even devised a pay scheme with Unc Gel so that I could eventually afford it. However, when you are a child money seems so hard to acquire. Then one day my grandpa walked into the lounge with his hands behind his back. I loved him so much that I always went running into his arms, so when I saw I launched straight into. But he didn't catch me that day. He looked down at me and asked me; _How much do want that Dolly that looks like your Mummy?´_ I remember my eyes tearing up as I replied that I wanted so much I learnt my mathematics so I could save my money. My wonderful Grandpa knelt down before me and brought his hands in front of him. In his strong hands was the doll I desired. I have never felt my heart feel that type of love since that moment. I knew I could never afford her and yet my Grandpa got her for me because he loved me, because even though I knew and everyone else knew that my little amounts of money would never buy me her; I was still willing to try.

I loved that doll for so long – even to this day. My heart feels as though it is still breaking from the day I realised I would never see her again. Such as all things in this world my doll went away. However, this is what I mean by the fact I received so much that I was spoilt but I truly appreciated it and still worked my ass off.


End file.
